Talk:Phaedrus Grimoire
Discussion about the New Spell Is there a lot of point to this spells, given we are not using the advanced rules in Covenants?--Perikles 04:13, 4 April 2007 (UTC) It would be useful for Longinus, or at least I would think so. If longinus, having no hands could manipulate a pen and ink magically or some other way, he wouldn't have to worry about the items he was scribing upon. Just a thought. --Steelwolf 06:48, 4 April 2007 (UTC) What did I miss? What are you talking about? --Tim 17:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Let me try to explain. On Phaedrus' grimoire page there is a new idea for a spell. The spell, if I understand correctly, is to keep materials to be scribed upon, parchement I believe, from moving about and subtracting from the efficiency of the scribes performance. I just wanted to point out that Phaedrus may have intentionally, or unintentionally came up with a method of helping Longinus. Since Longinus has no hands, being able to affix pages to be scribed would be very beneficial. The stylus would still need to be manipulated, but that could be accomplished in other ways. Is that more clear? I love discussing spells in Ars Magica, so much variety. :) --Steelwolf 19:41, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :IMO its irrelevant to Longinus. For the purposes of writing, holding the 'page' fixed is a trivial mundane task. There is also a considered SG decision that he cannot manipulate a quill well enough to write with with his spells. But thanks for the thought anyway. :-) --Corbonjnl 23:54, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::There is also the problem that if he actually manages to negate his flaw with magic, he will lose the flaw and gain a replacement. It's true that not all flaws are created equal though, but I do pay attention to how much effect any particular character's flaws have upon them. --James 06:30, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Description Am I right in thinking that this spell doesn't actually "improve the Scribe's skill", but that the desired effect is to reduce the amount of time it takes a scribe to copy a body of written text, at his normal skill level, by improving his working conditions and speeding up certain simple tasks? --James 06:36, 5 April 2007 (UTC) : Something like that, I used that wording because I expect the effect of the spells use while writing something would be as if the scribe had a higher level of skill, since there are fewer mistakes to make. An other reason for letting it add to the skill level is since that is an established mechanic. If we could make it cut writing time by some specified fraction instead that would work as well (or better conciddering tractati), but I expect the good surface and free hand would make the writing cleaner also but if we are not using those rules it probably does not matter. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:17, 5 April 2007 (UTC) : An other thing to concider is that this is the first of many spells in this area, so any mechanic we use should be easy to add other bonuses to. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 21:52, 5 April 2007 (UTC)